


i see red

by totaltrashmammal



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Bottom Jason Todd, Dom Slade Wilson, M/M, Sub Jason Todd, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/pseuds/totaltrashmammal
Summary: Jason wanted someone to watch his back while he went in, while he found a way to strike Vikander down.“Your backside, you mean?” Slade had snarked, enjoying the flush that took over the kid’s face. Slade was smart enough to read between the lines. The only way that one could go undercover in a BDSM club was either as an employee or a customer and Jason definitely wasn’t going in as a customer if he was asking Slade to be his backup.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	i see red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forestgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen/gifts).



Slade leaned back into the leather of the overstuffed sofa, ignoring the creak as it settled, and fixed his eyes on the figure on stage. He sipped at his glass of bourbon, savoring the dark notes as he roved his appreciative gaze over the black sheep of the Bats. 

Jason was full and lush in a way that Slade found appealing, with thick thighs and plush lips that were a shade too red for his own good. The long curls of his eyelashes over hooded sea-green eyes and the way his pecs and ass spilled out the lingerie made Slade’s cock stir. He made direct eye contact with the brat and smirking, reached down to adjust himself through his pants. 

The look that Jason shot him was distinctly unimpressed and Slade hid a grin in his glass, spreading his legs and hooking an arm over the back of the sofa in a smooth motion. 

Slade was the only one on the couch. He wasn’t the only one watching Jason, not by a long shot but the dark glint in his eye scared away others from trying to sit next to him. The crowd of sleazy, drunk men that Jason attracted instead milled around in front of the stage with grasping hands and slurred praises. 

Jason arched a thick eyebrow his way before he twisted around the smooth metal pole, sliding down into a squat. The bar spread his cheeks apart and not for the first time, Slade imagined sinking his teeth into one of those plump mounds. 

He drowned the rest of the bourbon left in his glass and signaled for a waiter to refill it. 

This contract was by-far the worst torture imaginable and that was including the time the military tried to bleed him dry for ‘science’. Slade ended up learning that he could fill two bathtubs with blood before passing out. The amount was undoubtedly similar to how much he had come these past few days, quickly jacking off in stolen moments only to find himself still unsatisfied. 

A quick glance around the club revealed that their target wasn’t in the huge common room that made up most of The Sanctuary. That didn’t mean much. Given their target’s promiscuity, he could have simply hired a dancer and made his way to one of the backrooms. Jason said that he saw him earlier so now it was just a waiting game to see how long the target would last. 

Slade wasn’t usually a fan of undercover operations. The months spent infiltrating wasn’t worth his time, especially when his lack of an eye and height made him pretty recognizable among the underground crowds.

Still. He could be persuaded to take a contract, either due to copious amounts of money or Billy bitching about keeping his skills sharp. Most of the time, it was a combination of both.

When the Red Hood strode into one of his safehouses, tossing a file in front of him, Slade was ready to tell him to fuck off. He did, in fact, but the mouthy brat bulldozed over his decline, crossing his arms and readily offering five million, plus whatever would be in the target’s bank accounts. 

That had been enough to pique Slade’s interest and upon opening the file, his interest had grown. Edward Vikander was one of the main players in one of the biggest international sex trafficking rings. Taking him out would undoubtedly result in _bad_ news for the ring. 

The problem? He must have sensed that someone was after him because he only showed his face at his BDSM club, The Sanctuary. Always surrounded by multitudes of armed bodyguards.

Slade was always down to put down child predators and those that defended them like the despicable beasts they were so he was pretty sold by then. 

Jason wanted someone to watch his back while he went in, while he found a way to strike Vikander down. 

“Your backside, you mean?” Slade had snarked, enjoying the flush that took over the kid’s face. Slade was smart enough to read between the lines. The only way that one could go undercover in a BDSM club was either as an employee or a customer and Jason definitely wasn’t going in as a customer if he was asking Slade to be his backup. 

Slade wasn’t that surprised. He had stalked the Outlaws for a while when Rose started running with them. He’d seen the ones that Jason took to bed, seen the harsh handprints on his hips, and the bitemarks trailing up his side. 

Rose was very much his daughter after all. 

Slade was between jobs at the moment and bored enough to accept. Seeing the kid half-naked was just a hefty bonus. That led to where Slade was at now, sprawled across a leather couch that barely encompassed his bulk, sipping a bourbon as he watched Jason work the pole with the single-minded ferocity that all Bats put into something. 

It wasn’t half-bad. 

The Sanctuary was one of the better bars Slade had been to, ignoring the entire BDSM aspect of it. He couldn’t say whether the BDSM part was up to standard as he hadn’t really been to any. Slade didn’t need to buy sex from strangers. 

The bar took up an entire wall, directly north from the wide stage Jason had just stepped off of. Menus were placed every few feet apart, detailing both the type of alcohols and workers. Slade thought it was sleazy to place the workers on the menu like meat for sale but he wasn’t here to change the establishment. 

He was only here for murder and a little fun if the brat was up to it. 

The interview and screening were woefully inadequate. He doubted that they even ran a background check on their fake I.D.s. As soon as they saw the cash Slade had, they had fallen over themselves to provide him with the premium membership. Jason, who was being dismissed due to his sheer size, was given another look. 

Good for the club because Jason was raking money in by the thousands nightly. 

Jason was hired quickly and due to already having a dom, he was given the option to either be just a dancer or to fulfill everything the entire job entailed. It wasn’t really an option as the only way for Jason to avoid private appointments was to buy all of his sessions up. Most workers wouldn’t be able to cough the extra cash up but Jason had Slade by his side and it made things different. 

Jason could have easily used one of his offshore bank accounts to pay it himself but Slade had stepped in before he could. 

The thought of strangers having Jason at their will twisted something dark and ugly in Slade’s chest. The feeling increased when he had seen Jason’s poorly hidden—for someone hand trained by Talia, anyway— flinch. Instead of letting the kid be auctioned, Slade sunk thousands a night in making sure that he owned every last one of Jason’s sessions. 

He reasoned that he would get all the money back and more the first time he slid the money over to the manager. The second week, he admitted it was because he was a possessive bastard. 

The other employees thought Slade was a possessive bastard who only wanted the pleasure of seeing men salivate at his attractive sub. 

He had to grudgingly admit that they weren’t half wrong. 

When Jason walked offstage, a tantalizing sway to his hips, Slade stood up and stretched. Another dancer was already coming out on stage, a pretty young thing with wide eyes and huge breasts that sent the drunken crowd roaring. Slade wasn’t interested. 

Recently, the only pair of tits that have been drawing Slade’s eye was Jason’s. Kid would probably try to kick his ass if Slade said it out loud so he wisely kept it to himself. 

He made his way to the bar instead, glaring at anyone stupid enough to get in his way. Most people recognized him as a threat even if they were currently too drunk to tell left from up. 

Slade was sipping at another bourbon when Jason slid in next to him. 

Slade eyed him, mostly for his own benefit and slightly to make sure he was okay. He wasn’t particularly concerned—anyone who could beat Nightwing to the ground while in Bat cuffs and then slip the cuffs afterward could take care of themself. Especially since the only current threat was his ass getting pinched from wandering hands.

Jason had changed out of the lingerie—a fact that Slade privately mourned—into red silk shorts and fishnets. He was shirtless, which drew Slade’s eye to the pierced nipples. He wasn’t sure what had possessed the big bad Red Hood to put bars through his nipples but Slade was grateful for whatever it was. He was also about three inches higher than Slade remembered. A glance down confirmed that Jason was in heels. 

A closer look confirmed that they were black with blood-red bottoms. Slade’s lip twitched before he could stop it. Jason gave him a look from where he was downing Slade’s stolen glass. Rude but Slade would graciously let it slide in favor of needling the kid. 

“The fuck are you smiling at?” 

Slade scoffed. “You’re supposed to savor that.” He nodded towards the empty glass. Jason scowled but let the subject change without any other protest. Slade wasn’t sure if the kid even realized it but all of his outfits had a similar scheme to his Red Hood getup. 

Black and red were good colors on the kid so Slade certainly wasn’t complaining. He idly wondered if he could convince Jason to try black and orange as he glanced away. Jason followed his gaze, staring across the club, appearing utterly disinterested. He felt Jason tense up and looked up to see the young thing that Vikander had disappeared with show up by the bar. 

Vikander stumbled in from one of the side-rooms, settling in at a table of similarly dressed men. It was extremely obvious they were also part of the ring. Anyone who thought they were big, bad hotshots usually overcompensated horribly which made them easy to pick out. Jason had zeroed in on them like a bloodhound, eyeing them out of the corner of his eyes. 

“C’mon” He jerked his head to the side and stepped away from the bar, waiting until Slade also pushed himself away. Slade followed Jason to a semi-secluded booth near the meeting taking place at the back of the club. 

There weren’t any booths close enough to listen in. It was most likely a conscious choice. Smart, but unluckily for them, Slade had enhanced hearing and could listen in with ease. 

Slade had realized Jason’s plan as soon as he started to walk towards the group so he rolled with the shove down onto the bench and two hundred plus pounds dropping into his lap. 

“One day,” Slade hummed as Jason began to writhe on his lap, folding his hands behind his head and half-heartedly focusing on the conversation behind him.”You’re going to tell me why you’re so good at this.”

Jason shrugged, a smooth motion that he continued in a roll down his entire body,” Kori, mostly.” 

Slade barked out a laugh, flexing his arms to alleviate the desire of wanting to jank the kid down.”Teaming upon that poor archer, hmm?” 

“Sometimes,” Jason agreed readily,” Other times it was Artemis. Your daughter a couple of times. Supergirl. Green Lantern.” He leaned back to stare at Slade with an inscrutable expression. “Could add you to the list now too”

“There’s a list?” Slade raised an eyebrow, mostly amused and slightly intrigued. 

“Don’t tell me that you’ve never heard of a little black book old man,” Jason spoke into the shell of his ear, biting it harshly a few seconds later, “Stop fucking yapping and start listening.” 

Slade dawdled for a few more moments, just to be contrary and to see the annoyed tilt in Jason’s eyebrows. “Nothing you can really do if I don’t” 

Watching the expressions flit over Jason’s face was always entertaining. Batman obviously had never drilled in the act of hiding emotions into this bird, which was probably why he stuck with a helmet and not just a domino like the rest of the flock. 

“You seem to forget that I have qualms about stabbing a knife into your artery,” Jason said blandly. 

Slade shrugged, “I’ll heal.” 

Jason sighed, rolling his eyes so hard that Slade was half-impressed that they didn’t fall out. “Fine. How about you listen in and when this is over I’ll give you a real show. Be extra good and I’ll even let you touch.” 

“What makes you think I want that?” Jason fixed him with a look and dropped down into Slade’s lap. The hardness poking into the kid’s ass was notably damnable so Slade dropped the half-baked argument. “Touche.” 

With a reward like that, who was he to ignore it?

The thing is—after taking Vikander down, after only taking his payment in the form of mussed sheets, bitemarks healed within a few seconds, nails digging in his shoulders, and choked off gasps Slade keeps finding excuses to swing around the Hood’s prowling grounds. He would back off if Jason ever expressed he didn’t want Slade’s advances but he hasn’t. Has done the opposite in fact.

Jason just keeps finding cases that take him out of Gotham and into Slade’s waiting hands.

The thing is that both of them ended up liking the results of that one case a little too much. It leads to where they are now, on Slade’s couch with clothes long gone and plausible deniability thrown out the window. 

Slade’s got a bruising grip on Jason’s hips, yanking the wayward Bat further onto his face as he fucks his ass with his tongue. Jason is kneeling over Slade’s head, hands gripping the couch arm as he rides Slade’s face. 

He’s letting out these delicious whimpers and high-pitched whines and Slade thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. Every couple of minutes, he’s tightening his hands and stilling Jason, just to listen to the way his noises grow pleading and desperate. 

The last time Slade had done it, Jason had reached a hand down and yanked Slade’s hair harsh enough that he could feel it. Only for around a second, but Slade was still impressed. That didn’t change the fact that Slade punished him for it. 

The pretty bitemarks up his thick thighs tell the story easier than Slade could. 

He hides a grin in between Jason’s cheeks. A few minutes later, he’s shuddering around a gasp, spilling onto Slade’s hair. It’s quiet for a few moments as Jason basks in the afterglow before he moves. 

He rolls off of Slade, settling between the couch and the mercenary, reaching down to grasp Slade’s dick. 

“Want me to suck you?” He offers after a few strokes, biting his lip. Slade considers it, rolling it over in his mind. Jason’s got a nice mouth and more importantly, knows how to use it when he’s not snarking off to anyone within a fifty-meter radius. 

It’s not like Slade was ever going to deny the chance of having his cock sucked. Besides, Slade had his face sat on so it’s only fair that he fucks Jason’s face in return. He’s a firm believer in equality in the bedroom. 

“Get on your knees.” He growls out, not even out of breath from a two hundred plus pound vigilante riding his face for several minutes. Jason sinks to his knees without saying a word, looking up at Slade with hazed eyes. 

Huh. Eating him out is a good way to sink him into subspace apparently. Good to know. That, or the growling timbre of Slade’s voice. He’s noticed the effect a few times and had quietly filed it away for later use. Like now. 

His lips are parted and Slade groans, fisting himself as Jason flicks his tongue over his lips, leaving them spit-slick and shiny red. Jason drags his eyes down from Slade’s own to his cock, taking his sweet time. 

Figures that the kid is always bitching about Slade’s teasing and then turns around and teases Slade right back. Slade can’t blame him—his favorite thing is to tease and edge Jason until he’s crying, long after the “hurry the fuck up’s stopped crossing his lips. 

Slade steps forward, pressing his cock against Jason’s lips. He doesn’t push in, content enough to rub his tip against Jason’s mouth for the time being. Jason mouths the side of the head, glancing up at Slade through a curtain of thick black lashes. 

At that, Slade sheathes himself in his mouth, inch by inch. 

When his cock bumps against the back of Jason’s throat, he grins down at Jason in a way that makes him wary. 

Slade gets off like that, rolling his hips in punishing thrusts against Jason’s face until the younger man has tears falling out of his eyes and Slade comes all over his pretty face. 

Slade observes the black rope crisscrossing over Jason’s body with a critical eye. The bamboo rope wound down his arms, keeping his forearms pressed together tightly and wound over his shoulders. There, the arm harness twisted into a star harness with the thick rope pushing his pecs together but the ‘V’ of the harness making sure they didn’t touch. 

Slade could confidently say that Jason had the most exquisite pair of tits he’d ever seen on a man. 

He palmed one, debating to say fuck it and bury his cock between them but dismissed the thought in the end. Slade had a different plan tonight. Before he took his hand away, he yanked on the bar that pierced through his nipple. 

Slade relished the choked-off gasp that Jason let out. He _had_ instructed the younger man to stay quiet when they started the scene but Slade always enjoyed hearing his partner’s enjoyment. The order to stay silent was more of an excuse to punish Jason when he inevitably let a noise out anyway. 

“I said I didn’t want a sound out of you. And yet…” He let the sentence trail off, before continuing with a dark growl that sent shivers through Jason’s body. “Do I need to punish you, boy?” 

Jason, wet-cheeked and riding out the aftershocks of the orgasm due to the still buzzing vibrator in him, looked up at him with glistening eyes that still held a defiant glint. “ I don’t know. Do you?” 

Slade bit back a grin, smoothing his face into a blank mask. Even tied up and on his knees, Jason still hadn’t submitted. He was a brat through and through and his submission, while mutually desired, was hard-won. 

Slade loved fighting for his submission just as much as Jason fought against it.

He stepped closer to the bed, tangling a rough hand in Jason’s curls and shoving him facedown on the bed. Slade could hear Jason’s heartbeat accelerate and when he twisted his head to stare at Slade, he could see the heavily dilated pupils. 

Slade kept his head pushed down into the comforter as he kneeled behind Jason. He kept still for a few moments, admiring the view before Jason’s voice interrupted the silence.

“What are you waiting for, old man?” He punctuated by wiggling his hips, pushing back against Slade. He hummed, running a hand down Jason’s flank. He waited until Jason opened his mouth again before he brought a hand harshly down on his ass. Whatever smart remark Jason was about to say turned into a sharp whine. 

“Count for me” Slade ordered lazily before quickly layering a series of hits over both cheeks. Jason stuttered through the numbers, interspersed with gasps and moans, pleases, and fuck yous. 

Slade enjoyed every noise he wrung out of the younger man. He steadied Jason’s swaying hips, grabbing the remote for the vibrator with his other hand. “The fuck you stop for?” Jason mumbled out, shifting his knees. 

His face was still sideways across the sheets and Slade could see the blush coloring his face. He knew from experience that it drifted down Jason’s body, starting at his ears and settling primarily on his cheeks before fading away by his chest. 

Just as Jason finished his question, Slade turned the vibrator on max and left a bright red handprint on his inner thigh. Jason jerked. Slade wasn’t sure if it was due to the vibrations or the coloring bruise. 

Either way, Slade didn’t plan on stopping until Jason’s ass was as bright red as the bat splashed across his armor. 

Jason would bitch about it the next day but Slade knew he loved the sting when he tried to sit down. Jason was a bit of a pain slut, Slade had come to find out. 

A slut in general, really. 

Slade wasn’t surprised. With all the issues this kid had, he was always going to find comfort in being facedown on the sheets with welts across his ass and thighs. Slade was just the lucky bastard who got to enjoy the benefits. 

When Slade was done—with Jason’s ass a pleasing red—he leaned forward and bit harshly onto his right cheek. He spent a couple of seconds digging his teeth in hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood before drawing back. 

“Good boy.” As usual, a harsh shudder wracked through Jason’s body. “Took it _so_ well.” 

He pressed a line of open-mouthed kisses up Jason’s spine as he drew the vibrator out. Jason’s breath hitched as he pressed in torturously slow and deep. Jason let out that drawn-out whine that usually meant he just came. 

That was okay. Slade was planning on drawing at least three orgasms out of Jason before the night ended. The Pit had a slight enhancement quality—not enough to fully make Jason a meta but enough to give him added strength and endurance.

Stamina too, which was the best bonus. For Slade, that is. 

When his hips hit Jason’s ass, he paused long enough for Jason to get impatient. Considering it was Jason, it wasn’t very long. Slade set a rough pace, slamming into Jason hard enough that he was shoved up the sheets with every thrust. 

Slade reached a hand on the headboard to steady himself. The last thing he wanted was to give the kid a concussion just when the fun really started. He had made that mistake only once, just after he got his enhancements and wasn’t used to his new strength. 

On the next thrust, he stopped with his hips flush against Jason’s ass. 

“Beg for me.” He commanded, mouthing at the juncture between shoulder and neck. Jason, predictably, shook his head and then had the audacity to push back against Slade. Fine then. Slade would just have to make him. 

He stayed that way, balls deep in Jason for several minutes without moving. He took the hand that he had on the younger man’s cock off and instead lightly ran his fingers up and down his spine. 

When Jason began to rock back, Slade held him still and began to suck harshly at his neck, leaving several hickeys. Slade ran his mouth back up to Jason’s ears and breathed out into the eardrum. “I said _beg_.” 

With that, the younger man broke with a desperate shudder. “Fuck, okay! Move, please. I want to feel your cock and I want to come on it. _Please._ ”Slade didn’t move for a few more moments, listening to increasingly desperate pleas. Finally, he grinned into Jason’s shoulder and resumed moving.

It didn’t take long for Jason to reach his final orgasm and Slade followed soon after, shifting to the side so he wouldn’t crush Jason with his weight. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh apologies? i was going to write an entire thing about taking down Vikander and the whole build up before it exploded and then they kept fucking and eventually catching feelings and I was going to add more bdsm but depression really is a btich huh
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> i really hope you like!! happy holidays :))


End file.
